degrassi
by lostNconfused86
Summary: there is a new student at degrassi and ellie is in love and isnt the same
1. the new student

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of degrassi except the new character  
  
Ok this is my first fanfic so plz don't be too harsh! All right the new character is Andrew brooks. enjoy the story!  
  
Here you go Mr. Brooks. Mr. Radditch said handing him his schedule welcome to degrassi. Andrew just took his schedule and headed off to his first class language arts. Ok class Mrs. Kwan said, we have a new student today everyone this is Andrew Brooks. Andrew you can have a seat right there beside Ellie. Andrew took his seat. ok yall were gonna do group work today no more than 4 in a group so go! Everyone got in there groups. Oh Andrew Mrs. Kwan said, I need you to fill this out right quick. Hey ash so wat do you think about the new dude ellie said hes ok ash replied why wat do you think? I think he's hot Ellie said. Meanwhile Paige and hazel were talking bout him too. Look at him hes a freak paige said to hazel, ya he is hazel replied. thanks Andrew now you can find a group and get started. Hey Andrew over here Ellie yelled wanna work with us? sure he said. He sat down. I'm Ellie Nash and that's my friend Ashley Kerwin. Hey he said.so where are you from Ellie asked. California he said. kool ya I guess. I don't wanna do this shit I hate school Andrew said. well you have to ash said then Ellie said well not anymore the bell is bout to ring. RING RING RING !!! Hey ill see you later guys ash said see ya Ellie said so Andrew where do u go next Mr. Simpson. So do I. Can I see you schedule? Sure he said hey we have all but one class together awesome Ellie exclaimed! Ya I guess well we better get to class ok. At lunch Andrew was looking for Ellie he looked all around and didn't see her. Finally he herd a voice he Andrew over here. Andrew walked over to where Ellie and Ash were sitting and sat down. Hey Ellie, Marco said. oh Marco this is Andrew, he's new. hey wassup. Well ill see you guys later bye. is that your boyfriend Andrew asked. Marco? No well he was a long time ago. Oh well I got to go Ellie ash said I'll see ya. Ok see ya later. So umm Andrew do u have a girlfriend? No. ok well would you wanna go see a movie tonight? umm sure Andrew said. Really? Ellie exclaimed. How bout 7:00 tonight? Sure he said. Alright well here is my address Ellie said ill see ya later. Bye  
  
Ok I hope that was good next chapter soon! 


	2. the date

Ok lets review ellie asked the new guy Andrew on a date and he said yes so lets get started!  
  
Andrew walked up to the door and rang the doorbell .hey, ellie said ill be out in just a sec. Ellie ran up to her room and put on her boots. ok I'm ready. Ok Andrew said. So how's your life Andrew asked.its ok I guess Ellie said could be better I guess but oh well .ya Andrew said. I got you a little somthin he said. oh thanx Ellie said Andrew handed her the little box I saw that you had your cartilage pierced so I got you and earring. thanks she said she put it in and asked how does it look? He said good. So what other piercings do you have Andrew asked? My bellybutton and my ears and that's it. Do you have any pierings? Ya I got my tongue pierced and by ears and my lip I used to have my eyebrow pierced but I let it grow in. oh. Wats your fav color Ellie asked? Black he said. cool mines blue and black. Awesome he said. After the movie they're walking home. The movie was good ya it was I cant believe you snuck us in. no problem he said. When they got to ellie's steps ellie said I had fun me too said Andrew. There was silence for a minute then Andrew just walked closer to her and kissed her, wow ellie said. see ya tomorrow Andrew said. Bye ellie said. Ellie ran straight upstairs and called Ashley. Hello Ashley said hey its me you wont believe wat just happened Andrew kissed me! Wow ellie ash said. ya ellie replied. well I just had to tell you that I'll see ya tomorrow ok bye ellie hung up. Next day ellie was walking with Andrew to Mrs. Kwans class. I hate language arts ellie said ya me too Andrew said. I have an idea Andrew said.wat ellie said do you wanna skip? wat! Ellie exclaimed. Do you? Ummm...ok ellie said uncertain. Ok lets get out of here Andrew said. Andrew and ellie went to his house since no one was home. so this is your house? Ellie said. yup Andrew replied. Awesome. ellie said. do you smoke Andrew asked. ellie hesitated. Ya she said lying. Here he said handing her a cigarette. thanx she said. after the finished smoking she walked up to him and kissed him and the started making out for awhile. they hung out and did whatever they wanted all day until ellie realized that school was over. I better go now school's over. no don't go.ellie said ok and she sat back down on the catch and they made out some more then Andrew just remembered oh shit my mom is coming home early you better go. ok ellie said. bye. When ellie got home her mom asked where she had been and ellie said at school to do a project her mom said ok and told her Ashley called so ellie went upstairs and called Ashley. Ashley picked up and said where were you today you and Andrew ash said. we skipped you wat? Ashley exclaimed we went to his house and we made out and smoked and- wait you smoked ash said. ya ellie said. Ashley c'mon its not like I did drugs or anything. Did yall do anything else besides make out wat do you mean you know wat I mean ellie Ashley said. No ellie said. Calm down. Were going out tomorrow again ellie said. Well I got to go ill be at school tomorrow I promise ok bye 


End file.
